During the machining process of an automobile wheel, after the machining of the wheel is completed, corresponding text information needs to be carved at different positions of an outer rim of the wheel, for adding traceability of the wheel. At present, wheel manufacturing enterprises usually adopt two ways including pneumatic carving and laser carving, which have the problem that the two carving ways are low in efficiency, large in amount of labor and unclear in carved characters. The present invention introduces a full-automatic online carving device which is efficient and clear in carved characters.